The Ghastly Reaper
by EmperorDragonias
Summary: (Some sort of weird 'AU'... The main antagonist was inspired by the well known void-scientist and the main character from the other RP which was used to make this is called Frisk, so I decided to list it under this since I had to pick something...)


_**Right, so I decided to make this...**_

 _ **(Inspired mostly by Undertale and a private project)**_

 _ **The Ghastly Reaper**_

'' _My name? H-heh, its Frisk…''_

'' _That expression on your face… you've seen it too, right? The dream…?''_

'' _I-I was only fourteen when I had mine…''_

'' _What? Y-you want me to tell you how mine went?''_

'' _Look… I-Im not going to… what do you mean 'It'll help you get over it?' F-fine…'' ''I'll tell you…''_

 _She had gone to bed as usual that night, after wishing her father goodnight she entered her bed, briefly staring out of the open window to gaze at the night sky, filled with stars. Seeing as they lived in a rural area, they had no issues with light-pollution and would often spend nights together simply stargazing._

 _Frisk was not a person that would have lucid dreams, atleast not normally, she simply went to bed, closed her eyes and woke up once her alarm would go off. This night however, would be different._

 _She awoke in a pitch-black area, the roof, atleast what she assumed was the roof, stretched on forever, just like the floor, and walls. The further she looked the darker the darkness covering everything became. Dark, darker, yet darker… a soft sound was noticed, coming from behind her, it sounded like the dripping of some kind of liquid, similiar to that of a tap not being closed properly, yet when she turned around, the sound was once more coming from behind her._

 _She let out a soft whimper-like sound, her heart beginning to slowly pound in her chest as she looked around. Dark, darker, yet darker… the darkness covered everywhere and everything as the dripping sound slowly increased in volume, a faint voice following it, as if someone spoke right next to her ear, its synthetic and static-filled words incomprehensable._

'' _W…w-who's there…?'' she spoke as she took a brave step deeper into the darkness, trying to find the owner of the 'voice'_

 _As she continued walking, the voice slowly became clearer ''_ _'Th_ _͜_ _e dri_ _̕_ _p_ _̡_ _p_ _̀_ _in_ _͠_ _g_ _̢_ _…_ _̢_ _Do_ _͏_ _n_ _͡_ _t le_ _̧_ _t_ _̡_ _h_ _̴_ _im_ _̢_ _c_ _̵_ _a_ _̶_ _t_ _̵_ _ch_ _́_ _you_ _͏_ _… M_ _̀_ _a_ _̛_ _k_ _̀_ _e_ _͏_ _it_ _̧_ _stop…_ _̵_ _̵_ _ple_ _as_ _̡_ _e…'_ _̡_ _''_

 _The darkness stretched on forever, in the distance, small neon blue lights floating could be seen, seemingly at random, though it seemed the darkness did not care about the light they casted._

 _Frisk approached the lights, on closer inspection, they revealed themselves to be bellflowers, As she stretched out her hand to touch one, it made a soft chiming sound before darkening and falling out of the air, the ever-stubborn dripping sound fading away which made her look around in confusion, only for her to notice a soft sobbing, it being the first sound that didnt have a strange omni-directional feeling._

 _Seeing as she finally had someplace to go, she started moving in the direction of the sobbing, quite soon the shape of what seemed to be a fallen pillar could be made out in the pitch black surroudings, the owner of the sobs, if the direction of the sound said anything, was sitting on said pillar, the person's back faced towards her._

 _She slowly approached the figure, worry and fright in her voice as she adressed them ''Um… y-you… alright?''_

 _From this distance, the figure's clothing were able to be identified, wearing a large jacket complete with hoodie, a set of jeans and white, minus the concealed slime-like dark substance covering them, and his whole outfit for that matter, sneakers. As she rounded the pillar, Frisk could see the figures hands, now identified as a male, firmly pressed against his face, a stream of what seemed to be a more liquified state of the concealed slime on his clothes trickling down between his fingers._

 _Frisk gave a nervous sigh, gathering her courage before speaking ''Who… are you? And… where are we…?''_

 _The figure responded by speaking a the same words over and over between its sob, almost similar to a chant or mantra, its voice sounding like the synthetic one of earlier, yet mixed with a normal one at the same time ''_ N̸̢ _o_ _͢_ _̨͡͝_ _e_ _̢͞͠_ _s_ _͝_ _c_ _͘͜͜_ _a_ _p_ _̢_ _e_ _͏_ _…_ _̡_ _N_ _̛_ _o_ _̕_ _es_ _c_ _̶̛_ _a_ _̶͝_ _p_ _͟_ _e_ _͘_ _…_ _̶́͟_ _N_ _͘͏̶_ _o_ _͜͏_ _̢͘_ _e_ _̵_ _s_ _͡_ _c_ _̷_ _a_ _҉̛͘_ _p_ _̧_ _e_ _…_ _̢_ _''_

 _Frisk had been too focussed to notice the sound of a single drop of liquid in the close yet distant distance. However, unlike Frisk, the man had, making him suddenly jump, falling to the ground before laying there, shivering while trying to cover his body with his arms, revealing the leaking black liquiding coming from his eyes like tears, from his nose like snot and mouth like drool._

 _Frisk had taken a step back, both in fear and suprise. ''I-I see I may have disturbed you… I-im sorry sir, I should… just be going…''He's here… It's him… He's here'' The figure responded in his mantra like voice._

 _Frisk could only watch in confusion as the man suddenly let out a disturbing laugh, one which noted the level of despair he was in._

 _The dripping became louder…_

 _The darkness became darker…_

 _She took a step back in fear, eyes starting to widen as her gaze darted around before she ran away from the man as fast as she could, both the dripping sound slowly ebbing away and the darkness becoming a lighter shade of pitch-black, the last thing she heard before the silence was the sound of a horrid and shrill scream, sounding eerily similar tot he man's distorted voice._

 _Frisk felt tears run down her cheeks and her breathing rate increasing as her nerves were slowly frying themselves with fear and anxiety, atleast, the ones that remained after this point._

 _Then, without warning, something managed to hit her ankle, making her fall right tot the ground with a loud thud, letting out a yelp as she does, followed by her grabbing said ankle in pain._

 _The darkness around her turned dark, darker yet darker, the dripping sound which had suddenly appeared again now stounded like a small running stream of water instead, her gaze became obstructed by a video-like static as she frantically looked around._

 _The only disturbance would be a sickening sludge-like sound in the distance, as not even the object that made her trip in the first place could be spotted in the everlasting darkness._

 _Frisk tried searching for whatever was making the sound, as it was steadily increasing in volume, showing that said thing was ever so slowly approaching her. Then, as she thought she finally made out a figure of some sort in the blackness beyond, her limbs were suddenly locked in place, weird tentacle like hands seemingly appearing straight from the floor, being made of the same material as the rest of whatever this was, cold and slimey to the touch._

 _Then, the 'thing' came into view, or atleast what was left of it with all the static blocking your gaze, it was a grotesque abomination made out of the same material as everything else in this place, its shape was somewhat similar to a human, with arms and head being present though in a semi-stable state making them droop a bit, leaking drops of the slime its body was made off, and yet its legs were clearly absent, instead it propelled itself by what you guessed must bet he same way snails do. Besides the strangely non-goopy state of the set of sharp-looking claws where its hands were suppose to be, the only point of intrest was the massive skull it used as some sort of stabiliser for its head, streams of the dark substance gushing from the sockets as a single floating red orb was located in the right-socket as well. Its gaze, atleast by the shivers running down her body, was firmly on her as it slowly creeped closer, it's size increasing as it did, making it start looming over her._

 _Its misformed ragged skeletal teeth and jaw opened in a silent scream as it raised its arm, claws slightly opened to pierce straight through her no doubt._

 _Static filled her ears as she let out muffled whimpers and screams, thrashing her body against the constrictions in a small hope to get free._

 _The last thing she saw was the claw nearly striking through her chest before she woke up, her father standing next to the bed, both his hands on her shoulders as he embraced her into a hug''Frisk! You're finally awake!''_

 _The clock standing on the nightstand next to her bed showed it was 1AM in the morning, her still-tear filled eyes looked up at her father ''D-dad…? I-it was all… a dream…?''_

 _Her father gave her a strange look as he broke the hug ''What was…? You have been screaming for over a hour, I heard you just before I went to bed… between screams you were yelling things like 'It's him' and 'No escape', what happened?''_

 _Frisk gently shook her head as she let out a sniffle ''I-it was nothing… s-sorry to scare you like that…''_

 _Her father frowned at her slightly ''You dont scream for over a hour at midnight for nothing''_

 _She shook her head once more in defiance ''It's really nothing, might just be the stress…''_

'' _You want a glass of water or something…? You just have to ask, you know that right? I'm here for you… I know it's been hard since your mother died…'' The frown remained on her fathers face as he let go of her shoulders_

'' _Really dad, I-im fine, Im not thirsty'' At this point her voice was little but a murmer as she spoke, her head still shaking no ever so slightly._

 _His hand traveled to her own as he took it in his, gently squeezing it ''You sure…?''_

 _Her reply was quick, though the disturbance was still felt in her heart, she was slowly getting over the whole experience ''I told you dad… I'm fine…''_

 _He finally lets go completely, walking over tot he door of her room as he briefly remained standing there, speaking before he closed the door. ''Alright… I'll believe you… goodnight''_

 _Frisk did not respond, her heart having stopped… for at the last moment, right before the door closed, she'd swore she saw the outlines of a figure on the end of the hallway, it's red orb staring right through her as its mouth curled into a cruel smile… however, the shaded outline quickly faded, making it seem as if it was nothing but a trick of the light by the curtains and trees outside…_

'' _And that… was it really… I tried going back to sleep after that, but I didnt get a single minute of shut-eye… the next day and the day after that were the same, I still feared if I were to sleep, I'd return 'there'. The day after that, I fell asleep of exhaustion only to just normally wake up several hours later… I never saw it again''_

'' _Hm? If I was so scared of him, why did I decide to start wearing black clothes after that? I… don't know actually… heh… I just feel comfortable in them I guess''_

 _Nobody saw her shadow contorting to grow a smile, a soft red light appearing where her right eye would be…_


End file.
